The invention relates to a medical device with a medical apparatus comprising an accessory port, and with at least one accessory piece comprising a connection element being complementary to said accessory port, the connection element carrying identification information, with said accessory piece connected to the device said identification information being readable by a readout unit located at said accessory port, read and de-coded identification information being compared to preset identification information stored in said readout unit, and the medical device being activated if the identification information match the preset identification information, and being blocked if the identification information do not match. Medical devices in the meaning of the invention are in particular sucking and/or rinsing pumps or gas supply systems for dialysis, arthroscopy, hyteroscopy, cystoscopy, laparoscopy and breathing technologies. An accessory piece typically is a hose set and/or a filter, for instance a pump hose set for roller pumps, gas hose sets, if applicable with a sterile filter and/or a heating device for a medium passing through, for the connection of the medical device to a medical instrument for said applications. A number of functional accessory pieces may be provided for a device, and it is understood that when using one single device or one single device type, sufficient compatibility between the respective connection element and the accessory port exists.
A medical device of the type mentioned above is known as an internal state of the art. Herein, identification information are stored as a bar code and are read out by means of a bar code reader. The structure of bar codes is well known and standardized, so that any user can read a bar code. Insofar a usual bar code does not provide coded identification information; the identification information is available like text in the clear.
Normally, accessory pieces are diposable articles, which are suitable for a limited number of applications only. Typically, many accessory pieces, such as hose sets, are; once-only articles, for sterility reasons. There are therefore general problems for medical devices in that accessory pieces could inadmissibly be re-used, for cost reasons. Another problem is that there are suppliers of accessory pieces, and only of accessory pieces, whose products do not meet) all requirements, in technical or in medical respect. This will lead to substantial health risks for patients, which is of course very disturbing.
The above problems have been solved by authorized manufacturers of accessory pieces in various ways. When using a bar code, the bar code scanner reads the bar code and verifies whether the read bar code corresponds to a reference list of allowed bar codes. If yes, an activation of the device is possible; if not, there is no activation possible. This internal state of the art is a progress for the solution of the above problems, however it is relatively easy to circumvent the thus established safety function. An imitator only needs to read out the bar code and apply it on his products of minor quality.
A different approach to solve the mentioned problems is a complicated shaping of accessory port and connection element. This will make unauthorized imitations more difficult to produce, will however also lead to substantial higher costs for authorized manufacturers, with the consequence of higher prices for the accessory pieces. Finally, no advantage will be achieved, since an unauthorized imitator can nevertheless work on relatively low cost by medically concerning savings in the fields of the technical properties or for instance of sterility.
Further problems in conjunction with accessory pieces will be the often relatively limited durability and the therewith connected expiry dates and the possible mis-use by exceeding the maximum allowable application cycles (typically 1 for hose sets). This is in no way solved by the measures described above.
The invention is therefore based on the technical object to provide a medical device excluding dangers to patients by using inadmissible accessory pieces. Another embodiment of the invention is based on the further technical object to exclude dangers to patients by inadmissible multiple uses of accessory pieces or by using accessory pieces the expiry dates of which have been exceeded.
For achieving the first object, the invention provides a medical device with a medical apparatus comprising an accessory port, and with at least one accessory piece comprising a connection element being complementary to the accessory port, the connection element including a storage unit where coded identification information, with the accessory piece connected to the device coded or un-coded identification information being readable by means of a readout unit disposed in the section of the accessory port and, in the case of reading of coded identification information, being de-codable, read and de-coded identification information being compared to identification information stored in said readout unit, and the medical device being activated when the identification information at least partly match the desired identification information, and being blocked when the identification information do not match, and coded identification information being de-codable by means of a proprietary key code. It is understood, when reading out as un-coded identification information, that then a de-coding has to be performed beforehand in the storage unit. As a storage unit, any device for fixing information is designated. These are in particular electronic, magnetic, and optical storage media. For the purpose of the invention, a storage unit may include components in addition to the basic memory, as for instance processors and/or communication assemblies. A readout unit typically comprises, in addition to the communication assemblies required for readout, also electronic means for processing the read-out identification information, in particular for comparing to the preset (valid) identification information and for controlling the device according to the result of such comparison. Identification information includes sequences of characters processed according to the structure of the basic memory, these sequences being characteristic for a certain type of an accessory piece and possibly also for an individual accessory piece, and being specified by an authorized manufacturer. In case the identification information is individually characterizing, it is recommended to subdivide the identification information into accessory piece type information and individual piece information. Then the comparison to the preset (valid) identification information will typically be performed with the accessory piece type information only. The authorized manufacturer will then also provide for the integration of respective identification information or accessory piece type information as preset (valid) identification information in the readout unit. Coded identification information differs from un-coded identification information in that the un-coded identification information has been transformed by means of the key code. On a binary basis, a coding may for instance in the simplest case be implemented by shifting the bit orders by means of a shift register function on the basis of, e.g. ASCII, characters, for instance mathematical operations with regard to the alphanumerical (alphabetical) order may be needed. Many various coding techniques are well known to the man skilled in the art and need not be explained here in more detail. Coded identification information in the meaning of the invention does however also exist, if the identification information are per se stored in clear in a storage unit, readout of the storage unit being however only possible by means of a key code or not being re-readable (so-called hidden information).
It is achieved by the invention, based on the identification information being present in the storage unit in a coded way and on the proprietary key required for de-coding (in the storage unit or the readout unit), that an imitation also of the storage unit including identification information permitting a setting into operation of the device is virtually impossible, at least however made considerably more difficult. Since only authorized manufacturers for accessory pieces will receive the proprietary key code, setting into operation of the device is only possible with admissible accessory pieces.
When connecting not admissible accessory pieces, setting into operation is however blocked, and it is recommended then to activate an alarm signal, usually visual or acoustic, in order to indicate the inadmissible accessory piece.
For the invention, in particular the following three embodiments are preferred. Firstly, decoding of identification information can be achieved by the readout unit transmits the key code to the storage unit, and that the storage unit enabling the identification information in an un-coded manner for readout, if the transmitted key code matches a key code stored in the storage unit. Then the identification information can be stored in the storage unit in clear, i.e. basically un-coded. Secondly, decoding of identification information can be achieved by the readout unit transmitting the key code to the storage unit, and in the storage unit a transformation of the coded identification information into un-coded identification information being performed by means of the key code then a readout of the un-coded identification information is performed. Thirdly, decoding of identification information can be achieved by the coded identification information being read out from the storage unit, and in the readout unit a transformation of the coded identification information into un-coded identification information being performed by means of the key code.
Of independent importance is another embodiment of the invention, wherein, possibly independent from the above features, the readout unit (additionally) reads out an expiry date stored in the storage unit and compares this to the date available as a real time value in the readout unit, and blocks the device on the day of readout once the expiry date is exceeded, and/or wherein identification information is individualizing for an accessory piece and the readout unit, beginning at the first-time connection (or separation) of the accessory piece detects the number of application cycles, related to the individual piece information, and blocks the device when the maximum admissible number of application cycles is exceeded. In detail, the latter can be achieved by that the read-out accessory piece type information in the readout unit being compared to a table stored in the readout unit, the elements of such table being different accessory piece type information and assigned maximum numbers of application cycles. After a determination of the maximum number of application cycles of the connected type of accessory piece, then for the also read-out and stored individual piece information, a comparison of the actual and the maximum number of application cycles will take place in the readout unit. In a preferred variant, the storage unit will however include a first storage section where the maximum number of application cycles are stored, and a second storage section where the actual number of application cycles are stored, the contents of the second storage section being increased by one at each connection (or also separation) and a comparison of both values taking place in the storage unit or the evaluation unit (after readout of both values). The essential element of this embodiment is therefore that the readout unit can also write into the storage unit, i.e. build up information in the storage element or modify it. Other variants are of course also possible.
By this embodiment, it is achieved that for instance disposable articles, such as disposable hose sets, will not be used several times, or that hose sets for multiple use are subjected to the given number of application cycles only. Further, utilization of a per se admissible accessory piece can be prevented, if its expiry date has been exceeded.
The key code and the processing thereof or the transformation of the coded identification information may be configured in any usual way. It is for instance possible that the key code is selected from the group including xe2x80x9cfixed code, changing code, sequential changing code, stochastic changing code, and combination of such codesxe2x80x9d. In a fixed code, the key code is static. In a sequential changing code, the key code is replaced after each application by a subsequent new code. Subsequent may be serial key codes (e.g. serial numbers or real time). Herein is also included a pre-selected sequence of key codes of a given key code group with possibly cyclical selection, this codes having no internal relationship. Stochastic changing codes are modified in a random manner at least in part after each application. In all changing codes, it is understood that synchronism between readout unit and storage unit is required. Changing codes prevent mis-use for instance by undesired xe2x80x9ctappingxe2x80x9d of the key code at the occasion of a readout or other transmission of information between the readout and storage units.
In detail, a device according to the invention may be adapted in various ways. It is possible that the storage unit is configured as a transponder, and the readout unit as a transponder scanning transceiver. A transponder is an electronic circuitry which upon reception of a signal in turn will transmit a signal. A transponder scanning transceiver is an electronic circuitry which is adapted to the transmission of a signal activating a transponder and to the reception of a transponder signal. The terms xe2x80x9ctransmissionxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9creceptionxe2x80x9d are used here in a very broad sense. Transmission of information (among other data, key code, identification information etc.) between transponder and transponder scanning transceiver may take place by means of electro-magnetic waves or inductively or capacitively or galvanically. Electro-magnetic waves are in particular radio waves (usually FM, VHF or UHF waves) and light waves (for instance IR, visible, UV). The relevant technologies are very well known and need not be explained here in more detail. A galvanic transmission of information is performed by groups of contacts contacted with contact fields (chip card technology). It is recommendable to also transmit, with the transmission of information from a transponder scanning transceiver to the transponder, the power required for operating the transponder. Then the transponder will not need an own power supply, and the disposal problems connected with batteries are avoided.
In a particularly simple embodiment of the invention, the storage unit is configured as a passive storage unit, having in particular magnetic stripes. Passive means that the storage unit cannot itself perform a transmission of information, but can rather only be read out and/or written on. This embodiment is particularly economical to make. However, the achievable degree of safety is lower than for active storage units, as described above.
Identification information may also contain a customer code, thus exchange of accessory pieces being prevented.
The invention further relates to a method for operating a medical device according to the invention, wherein after connection of an accessory piece to the device the identification information stored in the storage unit are read out, read-out and de-coded identification information being compared to identification information stored in the readout unit, and the medical device being activated when the identification information at least partly match the desired identification information, and being blocked when the identification information do not match. For this method, above explanations apply in a corresponding manner. Finally, the invention also relates to (digital) programs coding for the functions of the storage unit and for the functions of the readout unit according to the method according to the invention. When programmed logic and/or processors are used, it is recommendable that the processing software cannot be read back, thus the generation of doubles being prevented.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and specific objects attained by its uses, reference is made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which a preferred embodiment of the invention is illustrated.